Conventional vacuum cleaner nozzles are not configured to clean in corners or around obstacles such as chair legs or table legs. Generally each time an obstacle or a corner is encountered the nozzle attachment being used must be replaced with another nozzle configured to reach tight places. The present invention provides an attachment which when it is in its normal position can be used for normal cleaning. When a corner or other obstacle is encountered the attachment head of the nozzle can be pivoted to a position which provides a second nozzle capable of cleaning in corners or around obstacles.